My Lucky Marimo
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Zoro is doomed. Truly. Not only is he crushing on the chef of the crew, he has been having past dreams of his mom, who has disappeared 16 years ago. So when a Navy ship attacked them and they managed to flee in time, everyone is shock to find the prisoner they rescued being Zoro's mom! With a mom helping her son's love life, what will be Zoro and Sanji's relationship? SanZo Yaoi!


**Don't like, don't read. And no 'Omg, this is so disgusting, ur a fag!' kind of reviews or hateful ones. It'll only make you look more like a sissy so if u wanna be homophobic or a ZoSan hater, I suggest go read a book called 'How To Stop Being Illiterate' because I notice some of you didn't read the term 'Don't like, don't read' policy. If you got something to insult my story about, then grow some god damn balls and review with an account to talk with me about it or stop reading and move on with your life. If you plan on saying something like 'I hate this story, you should die, you fag' or shit like that while being anonymous, then I'll only say **_**Fuck. You. Haters**_.

**Anyways, I do not own One Piece and the picture is mine except for the Zoro and Sanji inside of that pic. Someone else drew those little chibis.**

* * *

"_Okaa-san!"_

_A woman in her early 20s looks up from the field of flowers around her and smiles at a young boy with moss hair running towards her. The woman picks him up and giggles softly._

"_There you are, Zo-kun. Where have you been?" The little boy grins and shows her some green boat orchids with __green-flowered helleborine__._

"_Okaa-san, look! I got your favorites!" The woman laughs softly and pats her son's hair._

"_They're beautiful, Zo-kun…" She hugs him tight, careful not to harm the flowers. "You are such a good boy."_

"_I will always be a good boy to Okaa-san!" The child receives a soft smile, which he returns with eyes full of happiness and child-like adoration. The woman hugs her son tight, the flowers placed on the sides._

"_Then Okaa-san will watch over you to keep you safe. No matter what." She kisses his forehead and smiles down at her son. "You have that dream of being a swordsman, right?"_

"_Mm! I wanna be the best swordsman in the world! Then anyone who messes with you will have to fight with me!" The woman laughs again, her bell-like laugh bringing a sweet sound._

"_Don't forget I'm tough too."_

"_True. Okaa-san is scary when angry."_

"_Now that's so rude." She pinches his cheeks._

"_Ow, ow, owwwwww!" When the pinching stopped, her son pouts, quite cutely, at her. The woman giggles and strokes his hair, making him stop pouting._

"_I believe in you in your hope of getting your dreams, Zo-kun. One day, when you become the greatest swordsman in the world, I hope you got a cutie at your side." The child wrinkles his nose in disgust._

"_Okaa-san, I am not getting a girlfriend."_

"_Then a boyfriend."_

"_Okaa-san!" The child blushes in embarrassment, wondering just how can his mom talk so casually about this thing to a 5 year old. Then again, he's no ordinary 5 year old. The young woman laughs and pats his head again._

"_I'm joking. But don't think becoming the greatest swordsman in the world means you have no time for dating. I want my handsome son to have a caring, kind wife…or husband." Her son blushes and pouts, being a cute little embarrassed boy. "Aw, is my little Zo-kun being all upset? Where's that cute, little smile?" She pokes his sides a bit, causing him to bit his lower lip to prevent the giggles. "Come on; let's see the most adorable smile in the world." She pokes again and again, her son making 'pfft!' sounds._

"_O-Okaa-Pfft!-san! Hahaha!" Soon, he starts making laughing sounds, his mom tickling him while laughing along. They play around the field as they tickle each other endlessly. _

_When they stop and the little boy sits on his mother's lap, his back against her chest, they both admire the bright, blue sky with his mom stroking his hair again, hugging him tight. She starts humming a lullaby that her son likes and the little one stares at her from the corner of his eyes._

"_Okaa-san?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why do we have green hair?" His mother stops stroking and he turns to look at her. She looks in thought before her lips turn into a smile fit for a mother telling their child a story._

"_Well, green, in flowers, has a meaning. Do you know that?" With interested eyes, her son shakes his head. "Green flowers symbolizes new beginnings, growth, hope, health and youth. In our family, members who have green hair tend to live quite long and healthy. But on some members with green hair, there are some with bad sense of direction…"_

"_I doubt I have it, Okaa-san."_

"_What about the time when we went shopping?"_

"_That was because the shop got relocated!"_

"_Haha. Right." The woman rolls her eyes but smiling nonetheless while the child pouts and crosses his arms, looking at whatever is in front of them. She places her chin on his head and sighs somewhat sadly._

"_Zo-kun, I hope you will achieve your dream." He looks at his mom with confused eyes on why his mom sounds sad. "I give you the best of luck…"_

"_Okaa-san, is something wrong?" The woman looks down at her son and strokes his cheek, her smile becomes more sadly._

"_Zo-kun…" She kisses his forehead and whispers softly. "Okaa-san must go for now…"_

"_Go? Go where? O-Okaa-san?" The woman starts to fade a bit, frightening the poor boy. "O-Okaa-san?"_

"_It's alright, Zo-kun…We'll meet again. There is a dojo somewhere nearby who can help you be a swordsman. He can help you." Her nearly transparent fingers rub tanned cheeks that soon have tears on them._

"_O-Okaa-san…?" The woman hugs her son tightly in her hold._

"_I love you, Zoro…We'll meet again." Zoro can feel a kiss on the forehead before his mom stands up and smiles with tear-filled eyes, her body starting to disappear._

"_Okaa-san? OKAA-SAN!" Zoro got up and run towards his mom, reaching out for her. "Okaa-san!"_

"_May we meet again, Zoro…" Her body starts to slowly disperse into petals floating in the wind. Zoro's eyes widen before he cries out._

"_**OKAA-SAN!**__"_

"Oi, Marimo!"

Zoro gasps with horror and sits up straight, hitting his head against someone else's. "Ow!" He yelled in pain and fall back on his bed, rubbing his aching forehead. He glares at the one who called him and was shocked to find Sanji the culprit.

Sanji. His _crush_.

"What the hell, Curly Cook?" Zoro growls out, glaring even more. Sanji glares back and grabs hold of his cigarette to speak.

"I was trying to wake you up when Nami-swan said she heard you shouting in your sleep." Zoro's glare seems to soften, not from his crush having concerns on him (even though it was the sea witch that calls him to check on Zoro) but the fact that he was shouting in his sleep.

"…You didn't hear any of that, right?" Sanji raises his curled eyebrow while rolling the cigarette between his fingers.

"What? Is there some funny secret you're hiding?" Zoro grunts and got off his bed, his face holding a scowl.

"As if I do anything stupid..." He walks towards the door and grips on the handle.

"Then why were you shouting 'Okaa-san'?"

Zoro paused. He heard it. His _crush_ heard it.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asks, trying to change the topic or, at least, avoid it.

"What I'm talking about is you were shouting like a kid wanting his mom." Sanji puts the cigarette into his mouth before he realizes what he just said. "Wait…did you-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Ero-cook."

Zoro grits his teeth and roughly open the door, shocking Sanji a bit. He looks at Sanji from the corner of his eyes before leaving the men's quarters. Light footsteps follow heavy ones.

"Oi, Marimo! Stop being a jackass!"

"I'm being half the jackass you are!"

"Shitty swordsman!"

"Nosebleed Cook!"

"Shitty Marimo!"

"Baka Cook!"

They start growling and glaring at each other again before hitting each other in their usual comical fights.

"Sanji, Zoro, stop with the racket!"

"Haiiii, Nami-swannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~! " Sanji shouts, doing his wiggling dance before hurrying to Nami, leaving the swordsman staring at his back.

Honestly, _why_ did he fall for a man-hater of all people? Sanji is nothing but a perverted, woman-loving, idiotic, annoying, caring, strong, hot-

"_No, no, no!"_ Zoro thought as he shakes his head. He can't make his feelings go any deeper. The pain will get bigger until Zoro can't handle it anymore.

Then again, he takes pain as a pleasure to becoming stronger.

Oh god, does that mean he's a masochist?!

"_The hell!? No, no, no!"_ Zoro yells in frustration and ruffles his own hair, thinking he might need his brain examined by the ship's blue nosed-reindeer doctor. He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, walking up to the main deck before he looks at a certain captain with his crewmates, the sharpshooter and the doctor. Seeing them run around like kids kinda reminds him of the time he and his mom-

Just what the hell is he thinking?! These dreams of his are getting more and more emotionally problematic and it has reached to the point about his only relative, who he hasn't seen in over sixteen_ years_, raiding his mind_._ His mom didn't abandon him, she loves him too much and he knows that. She certainly didn't disappear into thin air, that's for certain. She just said she had to go and left to sail to 'find the perfect place for the greatest swordsman in the world'. He still doesn't understand but he hopes she's still alive and well…Would she be happy having a demon as a son?

"Oi, Luffy! Give back that jade! You're gonna break it!"

"But it's my catch!"

In the hands of the rubber man, there lies an albatross-shaped jade in a position of the bird taking flight. Zoro sighs at this and, quite expectedly, Nami came to the scene with beli-shaped eyes.

"Jade?! Luffy, give it here!" Knowing that you could get mauled for going between Nami and money-related artifacts, Luffy disappointedly pout and hands it over to the orange-loving girl. "Hm…It doesn't seem to worth anything. Where did you three get this?"

"Luffy got it from fishing!" Chopper said, staring at the strange jade. Robin comes over to the group, along with Brook, Franky and Sanji (who, by the way, is holding a plate of tarts for the girls, much to Zoro's slight annoyance.)

"Hm...Mind if I take a look?" Robin asks, causing great confusion to the rest of the crew.

"Is something wrong, Robin?" Nami asks with concern, passing the jade over to her. Robin inspects the jade properly. Usually, when Robin has that suspicious look, it involves weird things to happen or bad things to happen because of something she inspected.

"I believe I seen this from a folklore before. It was not well-known so the story has little information. The story is only popular in one certain island, known for having its population being that of mythical creatures and humans that work together."

"And where would that be?"

"Shinwa* Village."

Nami suddenly perks up. "But that's our next destination. We'll reach there in a few days' time."

"But why does that village have those mythical creatures?" Usopp asks, crossing his arms.

"That village is the home of many beings and people who live there usually respect them or befriend them." Robin explains while running a finger against the jade. Her brows suddenly furrow. "Huh…How peculiar."

"What? What's the matter?" Chopper asks with concern.

"There's something written here but it's smudged…and the dirt won't come off."

"Let me try." Franky got the jade and tries to remove the dirt but fails to do so. "Maybe it's too deep."

"Maybe I can clean it up in the kitchen. Or…"

Everyone turns to Zoro all of the sudden, making the poor swordsman feel a dreaded feeling.

Target locked.

"Oi, marimo! Time to put your polishing skill to the test!" Sanji shouts before shoving the jewel to Zoro, who grunts in frustration.

"Why do I have to do it!?"

"Because you have always polished those damn swords of yours so what does cleaning a jade have any difference?!"

"There are very big difference, you baka cook!"

"Don't start being jackass again, dumbass!"

"And YOU should just-"

"Um…Zoro-san."

"WHAT THE HELL NOW?!"

"The jade is glowing." Brook pointed out. True enough; the jade is letting out a dim light.

"Woah! Zoro, how did you make it glow?!" Luffy asks, grabbing the jade. But once he got it in his hands and away from Zoro's, the light disappears. "Eh?" Luffy blinks and scratches his head. "Why did it disappear?"

"Hold on…" Sanji interjects and grabs Zoro's wrist, placing it on the jade. It glows again from the large hands touching it and Zoro removes his hand the instant it glowed, shock written all over his face.

"Zoro, the jade is reacting to you!" Everyone stares at the green-haired moss fellow with interests. Zoro glares at the jade for making him get the unwanted attention.

"Maybe this jade fell for this marimo and got happy. Haha." Sanji chuckles, earning a scowl from Zoro.

"I swear, I can just-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp suddenly screams. "IT'S THE MARINES! THEY FOUND US!"

Everyone went on high alert and notices a large, Navy ship at 3 o'clock.

"Shit! They came without us noticing!"

"Time to kick some asses." Luffy grins as large, wooden planks come between the distance of the Navy ship and the Thousand Sunny.

Nami suddenly notices the change in the wind and looks ahead of them. Not so far away, a dark storm cloud is heading their way with the waves growing more vicious and dangerous. She turns to the crew. "Minna**, there's gonna be a storm coming our way!"

The waves start hitting against the two ships and before long, the sky grows dark and rain falls onto them. Navy soldiers let out their battle cries and runs to the main deck of the Thousand Sunny. Before they even pass half of the grassy lawn, they were even thrown overbroad or fell to the ground. The storm got worse and worse and the captain of the Navy ship shouts.

"FIRE!"

The sounds of cannons being shot are followed by the sounds of splashing water. Sanji kicks a soldier in the face and bit onto his cigarette when he feels the wind getting stronger. He can see the Navy ship almost turning over from the waves. He notices a cannon aiming for the sails and skywalk until he managed to kick it, hitting the cannonball into the ship. Luffy starts using his Gatling Gun technique and knocked out most of the soldiers with Robin practically clutching half of them and Chopper going into his Arm Point. Nami, being the navigator she is, decided to use the storm to her advantage, bringing lightning down onto the group of soldiers on the wooden planks and Usopp shot a venus flytrap-like plant on the Navy ship's main deck while screaming and running away from some of the approaching soldiers. Franky steers the ship, trying to make sure it stays steady.

Then Sanji realizes.

Where the _hell_ is Zoro?

"Oi, where did Marimo go!?" Sanji shouts through the noise, kicking a soldier to the right. Unknown to everyone, Zoro has, somehow, went into the Navy ship and now started to attack the group of soldier surrounding him. He didn't why or how he got into the ship but it was like his body and instinct is leading him somewhere. He heads down the stairs of the ship, hitting and slicing every soldier who stands in his way. Some are scared, some are daring but most of them are just either plain stupid or no experience.

Why is he running here? Where is he going? What is this nagging feeling?

He curses again when he notices the jade that's hiding in his haramaki is still glowing, making him look a bit silly. Honestly, why is it _him_ that gets this kind of reaction?

"Halt! Roronoa Zoro, you are-Ugh!" The soldier fell to the ground after Zoro slice past him. This is getting stupid. Why is he running inside a _Navy_ ship?

"MARIMO!"

Zoro pauses at the sound of an angry voice, along with the sounds of kicking and slamming. He turns around to find Sanji running towards him.

"Baka! Just what the hell are you doing?! We need to get out or else this storm is going to-"

The ship suddenly rock along the waves and the sounds of many footsteps come back. Trying to avoid any distraction, Zoro grabs Sanji's suit and opens the door, leading to a janitor's closet, before shoving the cook and himself into the closet, hiding behind the door. A group of soldiers runs until they stop in front of the door.

"Where the hell did they go!?"

"I don't know. Did they know one of their accomplices got captured?"

"You mean that swordswoman? Impossible! We only caught her an hour ago, how do they even know her?!"

"Well, we caught her not far from here. Maybe they were setting up a meeting."

"But isn't Roronoa Zoro enough? Why do they need another swordsperson?"

"I don't know…Wait, now that I think about it; didn't Roronoa and that woman look a bit similar?"

"I doubt it. She's a total babe! Roronoa is just…urgh."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YAPPING AROUND!? FIND THOSE TWO THIS INSTANT!" A slightly bulky man stomps towards them, the soldiers standing straight.

"Hai***, Vice-Captain!" The sounds of running footsteps grows lighter and lighter. When there are no footsteps anymore, Sanji takes this chance to get out of the closet with Zoro.

"How dare they keep a precious woman held captive!? She must be crying with fear and waiting for a knight in shining armor! Come on, Marimo, we're gonna save her!" Sanji exclaims as he fixes his tie. When no response is made, Sanji looks at Zoro and almost got surprised.

Zoro stares at where the soldiers went off to with eyes filled with shock. Sanji raises his curly eyebrow and steps forward.

"Oi, Marimo. What's the matter? Oi."

"…" Zoro turns his head to the right, looking at the corridor at there. Sanji narrows his eyes.

"Oi, Marimo! Wake up! Didn't you hear what I just-"

"Be quiet for a minute." Zoro said, walking a few steps towards the corridor. Sanji, thinking he heard something, tries to listen in. Something is singing and it's so faint but it's also beautiful…

_maiochiru konayuki ga  
yama no se wo shiroku someru  
sabireta mura no abaraya de  
futari, mi wo yoseau fuyu no yoru_

Sanji's eyes widen at the beautiful voice. He turns to Zoro with a grin.

"Great job, shitty swordsman! You found where she is! Now to-" Zoro suddenly runs ahead. "OI! BAKA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?" Sanji follows along. Up ahead, a large mass of soldiers are guarding a grey, metal door. They all notice the two pirates running towards them.

"LOOK! IT'S RORONOA ZORO AND BLACKLEG SANJI!"

"Marimo, what the hell are you doing?!"

Zoro grits his teeth as the noises of the soldier and complains of Sanji annoys his nerve. They were blocking the voice he's set on hearing now and nothing is going to stop him.

"_deatta hi mo, yuki data"  
anata ga hohoemi tsubuyaku  
iroribi ni hotetta kao wo  
ooki na sode no kage ni kakushita_

There it is. That voice. He knows it, he misses it. That voice belongs to only one person.

"HALT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY-"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARDS!"** With glares that can kill a demon, he swiftly moves into the group and slices his way to the door, fallen bodies onto the ground as the men weakly try to get up before passing out. One soldier survives but he seriously wishes he passed out right now. The sight in front of him almost made him shit his pants.

Zoro stands before him, eyes as dark as night with a murderous glint in them and his face furious and dangerous with the blades on his hands shining with a dark shine. Sanji is quite shock to find Zoro this angry and he didn't even know what the hell is going on. The poor soldier gulps and about to say when Zoro snarls at him, making him shut up.

"**Move.**" That was the only warning he can get as Zoro raises his swords, ready to cut the door down. The soldier cried in fear and runs off to get his fellow subordinates but Sanji knocks him unconscious before he can get far.

_Slash!_

The sound of metal cutting metal made Sanji turn to Zoro, a hole right in front of them. They walk through the door before Zoro froze. Sanji looks confused.

"Oi, Marimo, what's wrong?" That when Sanji notices the cage in front of them, seeing a figure inside there.

A woman with long, mint-colored hair is in it with her head low, her hands chained above her head and her legs in shackles. Her body has an hourglass-like figure with her chest a possibly a C-cup and her skin light porcelain. She didn't have any injuries and the beautiful green dress on her is still, strangely, clean. When she raises her head, her gold-colored eyes stare at the two pirates, filled with shock and her soft, light pink lips slightly opened.

"What a beautiful lady you are! My name is Sanji and this is the marimo swordsman. We are here to save you, Milady!" Sanji grins and when Zoro didn't say anything, he frowns and turns to the swordsman. "Oi, baka! Say something!"

"Z…Zo-kun?"

Sanji whirls around, his eyes widen at the woman, who's starting to smile with tears in her eyes.

"Is that really you?"

Zoro walks closer to the cage, keeping one of his swords into its sheathe and touches the cold, black bars.

"It's me, Zo-kun…It's really me." The woman smiles with tears slowly streaming down her cheeks .Sanji looks between Zoro and the woman with his head spinning to get the information.

"Chotto matte!**** Zoro, do you know her?" Zoro's hand on the bar starts to shake. His voice shakes with unbearable emotion of relief and happiness and a small smile on his face as his answer shocks Sanji to the bone.

"Sanji, she's my Okaa-san!"

* * *

**Yeah, it's a bit sucky but at least I tried. I need to get the personality right though.**

**Anyways, this is the first time I'm making non-one-shot story of One Piece so, enjoy!**

***Shinwa: Means 'Myth' in Japanese (at least that's what Google Translate said so)**

****Minna: Means 'everyone' in Japanese.**

*****Hai: Means 'Right!' in Japanese.**

******Chotto matte: Means 'Wait a moment' or 'Just a moment' in Japanese.**


End file.
